That day
by Loveless Demon
Summary: A visit from Italy leads to some trouble but the two soon remember how it is they were brought together. May do a short sequel if pestered.


AN: First Hetalia Fanfic so be gentle. I'm trying to broaden my fanfic range lol. This can be seen as fluff or something, it's really down to how the reader see's it. Not very good at writing with accents (T_T)

Read & Review^^

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. That is all.

* * *

Chatter drifted in the air easily despite the hard times they faced, laughter bouncing off the walls of the tavern as beer glasses hit table tops.

"Ludwig! You will join us, ja?" shouted a soldier from nearby.

Germany shook his head as he continued eating his stew, he had work to do and that meant a clear head.

"Told you he'd say no." Another man whispered harshly, his voice still loud enough to carry to the blonde.

There was a deep chuckle, "Too busy licking the higher ups boots. Finish eating so you can get back to it, Lud!" he laughed, bringing his bear to his lips again.

Germany's eyes narrowed but he said nothing, human's were annoying, they had no idea what he goes through for them.

They continued to laugh as he ate silently but soon all was quiet as the door opened suddenly, a happy cry of his name carrying over the blond easily.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" the familiar voice cried as its owner ran to him.

Growling, the man turned around, "Vhat?!"

Italy stopped. The young face lighting up instantly despite the angry man glaring at him.

"Hi!" the young man said with a wave while pulling out a chair and sitting by him.

"Vhat do you vant, Feliciano?" he asked with a sigh, not even batting an eyelash as the boy latched onto his arm while rubbing his cheek against his shoulder.

"I went to your house but you weren't there. I knew you'd be here though... or at work."

Again the larger man sighed, that didn't answer his question.

"Vas there a reason you vanted to see me?"

With a grin the pasta-loving country shook his head, "No. Ooh stew," he gasped, looking to his friend's plate, "Can I have some?"

"Nein."

"Bu- but why? Come on share! I'll bake you something nice if you do." Italy cried, hugging his arm more, all the while being watched by most of the tavern.

Big amber eyes met his cold blue and after a moment of looking into the golden orbs welling up with unshed tears, he sighed in defeat, pushing the plate over slightly, "Fine."

"Yay!" the boy cheered before scarfing down the beef stew hungrily, one arm still wrapped around Germany's.

Germany watched, a small smile on his lips, "Do you vant a beer?" he asked softly as Italy began soaking up the sauce with the left over bread.

He got a grin in return and stood, making his way to the bar.

He heard a snort from one of the soldiers who had tried to call him over before and turned slightly, "You're drinking with him but not us?"

"Ja, what of it?" he asked sharply.

They smirked at him, "Nothing. I'm sure he'll bake you something _real_ good in return." Another said with a leer, "I wonder if I buy him a beer would he do the same for me."

Germany glared and took a step towards the group menacingly, "Vhat vas that?"

Seeing the trouble brewing, Italy made his way over. He tugged on Germany's sleeve as the same man said something quickly in german that caused the blond country to nearly punch him.

"Ludwig, don't." He said urgently, "It's okay, let's go home. Imma sure they didn't mean what they said. Come on."

The group shivered as blue eyes looked them over as if considering the boys idea but with a few more tugs on his sleeve he looked away.

With a huff the man agreed and turned quickly on his heels and began walking, his shoes clicking loudly in the silence the tavern had fallen in.

Italy walked behind him, his amber eyes looking at his friend uneasily as the man muttered darkly in his native tongue.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Italy asked as they walked to the German's house.

The man only nodded his head, his steps continuing in a slight march.

"What did they say to get you mad?"

There was silence, the only noise being a gentle sigh and the sound of their footsteps on the pavement.

"Nothing."

"Then why-"

"I said it vas nothing!" the blond yelled, his head snapping to Italy instantly. He instantly regretted his outburst as he saw the Italian's eyes shimmer with hurt, "I'm sorry, Italy, I didn't mean to shout."

At the sincerity within the man's voice the Italian shook his head, "It's ok; you don't have to tell me, though it must have been something bad."

Germany was silent once more but as he felt the younger man slip his arm through his, he smiled slightly, the brunette humming a song as they began walking again.

He took a calming breath and was filled with the scent of water that always came with being near the brunette. It soothed his nerves and reminded him of days long past, though those memories were fuzzy at best.

Italy's voice drifted on the wind, the melody slow and beautiful and he couldn't help but be lost in it.

They had been through so much in their short time knowing each other; he had been his first friend. He chuckled softly, causing the Venetian to pause.

"What's so funny?" Italy asked with a pout.

Germany shook his head, "I was just thinking that if I never found you hiding in that crate we'd probably never would have become friends."

"Si." The brunette said with a nod as he began to smile, "That's was a weird day."

"It was the worst day of my life," the blond replied jokingly, "Now I'm stuck with you." Placing a hand over Italy's which lay on his arm he squeezed gently, "But I don't mind."

The smile he received made his heart skip a beat and he removed his hand quickly, his face heating up.

"Germany? Are you ok?"

"Ja, I am. Let's just go home." He replied hastily, looking away as his friend peeked at his face.

With a laugh Italy placed his arm back around Germany's, tugging him forward, "Then let's go; I wanna make some pasta, that stew wasn't enough."

They resumed walking, Italy rambling about food and his day while Germany smiled, heart beating a mile a minute with every smile shot his way. He was really glad he found Italy in that crate.

* * *

AN: Ok I might do a sequel cos I just had a few ideas and I think they might word. Not making promises tho.


End file.
